Nebula Device:Pain(Li-Chan129's contest)
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: This story is for Li-Chan129's halloween contest. Young bladers who fail the test will have to go to the Spirit factory...but what happens to them,no one know...no one ever came out alive, meanwhile one of the head scientist also feels pain for working in on the Nebula Device, what will happen when he wants to break through one day?Rated T for mild violence and gore


**Me:Hi guys!This story is for Li-Chan129's Halloween contest**

**Mark: Fellow readers,please note that my Yangmeng brothers and I are not villainous lunatics,we are just posed this way to fit into this story**

**Calvin: This story also contains gore,violence and tragic**

**Me:Okay on with the story*****Drags the two Yangmengs backstage***

**Enjoy the story**

_My uncle always told me that when L-Drago started to spin thousands of years ago,many people were power hungry,people that time also left living in poor conditions,living under the tyranny of the dragon bey .They thought of different ways to increase its powers,followers of that fearsome bey had found of a way to increase its power._

_**Through sacrificing and giving L-Drago the power and blader's spirit to it.**_

_Sacrifice of innocent bladers,harvesting their power and blader's spirits._

_Many cried out in agony as they went under the cruel blade._

_Years of fear past,L–Drago was sealed away in Koma village._

_But the cruel sacrifice wasn't over just yet._

_Scientific breakthroughs that using the power and blader's spirit can also increase one's power._

_A Nebula Device._

_After a series of tests, bladers were identified as the strong or the weak,the strong could stay and continue their studies while the weak were brought away to the ruined facility._

_No one knew what was going on behind the barbed gates, because no one returned. No one knows when the machine in the facility will rumble back to life,hungry again._

_The tales may be dead but the Nebula Device will live was when a billionaire bought eyes only set on the money that he will earn,ignoring the pitiful cries and eyes,the weak tremble beneath it. My elder brothers and younger cousins were all asleep.I looked at my uncle,brushing it off._

_Never did I believed that my uncle was soon,I've realised I was wrong._

_I 'm Mark Yangmeng,waking up to my daily nightmare.I am broken in and out.I always tried to block the screams but they come me in my dreams.I don't remember that this is going to my 's worst is don't believe that the one who bought that wretched facility is my own father before his passing._

The black haired Yangmeng with the blue hairband walks around the facility. Closing his eyes as he watched his elder brothers,all wearing lab coats,stained red from blood splatters .Their good looking faces twisted in anger,blood constantly smeared across their faces.

His gleaming brown eyes were hidden behind that mask of with sadness as he watched his brothers had been twisted to serve the evil means of this world.

But one day,it all changed.

"Kenta!Good luck on your test pal!" the Pegasus blader cried out as a green haired blader dashed out the B-pit. "Thanks Ginka!See you!"

Sagittario!I 'm counting on you!

The mentor of Metal Bey high was softly speaking on his the end of the receiver,the voice was low and they were at different ends,they showed the same shiny white teeth shone as they smirked evilly.

Mr Crossfire watched as the students gathered in different clusters.

"Okay students…remember aim and shoot,that is all you have to remember,this course in pretty much easy do not fail me."

An obstical course appeared when Crossfire pulled a trigger down.

"Okay first up,Tithi…"

The purple haired boy finished the course swiftly.

"Yu"

"Chi Yun"

…

"Enzo"

The black haired Brazilian quickly stumbled as a bey from the machine hit his knee,Enzo groaned painfully as he readied his launcher,stumbling agin as the pain ebbed at his knee.

"Your time is out!" Crossfire looked at the boy angrily.

Enzo looked at the mentor,as Crossfire readied his launcher , "GO!ZOMBIE CORPSES!" "Go Flash Sagittario!"Kenta yelled as he lauched his bey.

Crossfire retrieved Corpses as he looked at the green haired boy in shock, "Kenta you fail too for helping Enzo,you two will have to head downtown to the Spirit factory

"Mark?" the fifth eldest Yangmeng looked at his youngest brother,who looked at him innocently. "I know how you feel…but this is our job,our destiny and this factory is left behind by dad." Calvin said walking out of the room,Mark muttered to himself as the clock striked seven. "Why should I feel glad when I cause pain to others,although I don't know does eyes I see through the blood stained chrome I know exactly how they feel."

His conscious gnawed at his aching heart, making him feel uncomfortable, so uncomfortable.

I just want it to **stop.**Please break my shackles that are holding me from my rightful destiny.

Screams and muffling dragging sound was heard from outside the facility where Crossfire left them at. "Goodbye useless!" Crossfire rod of with a hysterical laugh. It was dark, all that the two boys could see were the glowing patterns of Mark's hairband under the moonlight, he watched as the mentor of Metal Bey High rod off.

A few more cars pulled up,dropping off the failures of the bey obstical and drove a crowd was form and Loki,one of the elder Yangmeng, had lead his brother and the group of groaning kids into the ruined facility. The rusty gates slammed shut and a broken sign hung from a distance.

Danger.

Clearly no blader had seen that…

They had walked into a slaughter yard.

From the control room, Calvin and Jin surveillance from the top as Loki led the group into a small room much like a prison cell. "Enjoy the rest of your pitiful life in here…" Silently laughing at his own joke, he slammed the door behind him ,Mark peered in ,slowly shaking his from the soon dead bladers.

"You are hurt!"Kenta said reaching to touch Enzo's face, Corpses made a gnashed on the Brazilian's face. "It's okay, it's just nice to know that someone care for me…I know its not the best and right time to make friends but it was nice knowing you…"

Time travel…

"Okay boys…time to start work again…"

The oldest Yangmeng said as he tapped Mark on the shoulder, ordering the robotic minions to turn the Nebula Device on.

The rumble of the machine had woken the sleeping bladers, "They are sending us to our death!" One young female blader cried out as some of the younger bladers started to cry.

"YOU FOOLS!" a male blader with a dragon highlight haired yelled, "What are you going to do with us, Fancy Hair?" Enzo said as Brendan pulled Enzo up by the sleeve, "Interesting young one, your full of energy…what a pity…Don't you know why the Nebula Device is created in the first place?It is to terminate useless bladers like you people from this world"

Enzo kicked Brendan's jaw, making him bleed from the mouth. The robotic minions had grabbed Enzo and started to fly towards the Nebula Device.

"Let me go!KENTA!" Enzo yelled as Kenta was fright stricken.

Brendan pulled Kenta up, Kenta reached into his back pocket for his launcher.

"Oh looking for this?" Brendan said as he pulled a bey from a pocket.

Flash Sagittarios

Two more metallic minions grabbed the green haired boy as Brendan closed the door of the cell.

…

_I 've been imprisoned ,let me out of my own pain!Someone break my shackles…I beg you…_

The two bladers were brought to the basement ,the worst part of the facility.

Where all the killings happen.

The robotic minions pushed the two minions to the floor.

The icy Yangmeng was sitting back in a chair, looking at the statistics in his hand as he turned to look at his younger brother,the familiar shadow hair Yangmeng with the blue hairband stood beside Calvin, "Let me show you something…little bladers…"

The icy blader pulled a trigger down, a metallic arm reached down,grabbing the older female blader in frount of the two younger bladers.

The metallic minions chained the blader to the machine. Calvin nodded at Mark, "Pull the trigger Mark."

Mark pull the trigger,a red drug slowly pumped itself into the stryinge.

The sharp end of the stryinge nearly touching the blader. Mark shut his eyes, quickly pulling the trigger backwards. Jin grabbed Mark's shirt. "Quickly kill her off!" "I had enough of this!Stop it Spades!" Jin/Spades held his crossbow towards Mark's head, "I don t have all day…!"

Mark shut his eyes, slowly pulling the trigger downwards…the sharp end of the stryinge entered the chest of the female blader.

A scream echoed through the ruined facility as the female's head drooped downwards, everything became fuzzy. The red drug , assumed to be poison entered her system ,before two other needles were attached to his body ,jets of different colours flowed out and into the machine. The female started to turn grey, blood flowed out from her chest were the poison was jabbed into her.

The robotic minions dropped the body onto a conveyer belt. At the end was a gigantic blade,all bloody and rusty,the female slowly opened her eyes and cling onto the edge weakly, "M-my bey…" "Oh this?" The eldest Yangmeng said, holding up her the Yangmengs behind him grinned sickly. "You will see it soon…end of the line for you lad." Crushing the bey in between his fingertips ,he harshly shoved the grey blader under the blade.

(I will leave this scene out for your imagination)

Blood splatters over the Yangmeng's faces. Loki and Brendan than signalled two robotic drones to take the bloody grey body away as Mark's conscious acted up again.

_Do you still think this is right,Mark, killing off the innocents? How would other younger bladers will think of you in public? Do what is right_

_**I don't recognise your gleaming brown eyes when you hide it behind that dark mask of shame.**_

_**You used to be a legend, a righteous dude ,what have you became? A failure…a downright loser who is chained to reality. **_

_**Break free from Reality.**_

_**Blood and tears don't mix well, the end of this equation is just more pain.**_

"We got to get out of here!" Enzo said as he watched the minions cleared off the corpses. "It is not amazing here…"

"Quickly…" Kenta said as he and Enzo quickly broke free from the robotic minions, "What about our beys?" Enzo asked making Kenta stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't worry kid, I ve got your back…" the familiar black haired blader said, extending his hand, Ray Gasher and Flash Sagittarios were laying on the palm of his hand.

"Aren't you the youngest brothers of those jerks?" Kenta said as Mark nodded silently, "I am just trying to escape from this nightmare…"

_Let's go…_

10 minutes later,

"Mark?" Calvin called as he received a message from Jin.

Mark is escaping from Spirit Factory with the prisoners.

He is at Sector 7

Calvin ran towards Sector 7, it was the nearest to the exit.

_Nearest to the exit of my nightmare, I'm finally free…Just a few steps away…_

Robotic minions surrounded the runaway group.

10 minutes later…

The two boys were waiting for their deaths as Jin confronted his brother, "It is your duty …Mark…" the Mantigore blader said to the Kitzune blader who was about to cry. Calvin had already started the device,the mechanical arm reached down and grabbed the Gasher blader.

"Calvin…don't do it…or you will see me die."the fifteen year old said as the ghost element blader slapped the Kitzune blader.

"Don't be foolish!" Jin cried out, making Mark pull away from his grip, "Oh yeah?Watch me!"

Mark shoved the ice element blader to one corner, pressing some buttons that allow the crane to drop Enzo and pick him up instead.

"Mark…no!"

"Sorry elder bro…" Mark said as tears welled up in his eyes, "It's the only way…"

_This pain…it's going away…_

The drug had jabbed the youngest Yangmeng as the Nebula Device sucked out the life force of Mark.

Mark's gleaming brown eyes grew dimmer and the glowing blue hairband started to darken as well. Mark's body slowly turned grey as the two elements left his body.

The metallic monster was done with the Yangmeng, the Kitzune blader had contain too much power, causing the Nebula Device to crash.

Mark's grey body came crashing down on to the floor, Calvin and Jin were the first two to react.

"Mark!"

"Bro…please keep my last promise…don't kill those innocent bladers…I 've already sacrificed my life for them…" Blood continues to flow out of the dark element blader's mouth and chest.

_You all have beautiful eyes…_

The worst memory in the other Yangmeng's mind was that their youngest brother breathe his last ,his head drooped to one side. He suddenly glow an inky black colour until it return to normal.

His head fell to one side, "His dead…" Spencer cried as he carried Mark's grey body.

**This is where I end the story of the Nebula Device and Spirit Factory, Mark's power had overcame the evil forces of the machine ,blowing it up and destroying the factory,hundreds of captured bladers running free and other Yangmengs were all guilty, their youngest brother's bey, Ghouled kitzune was buried along with him.**

**Kenta and Enzo had visited the Yangmeng's grave. Dropping a bunch of flowers at the grave**

_My Sun stills shines brightly and my blue skies are always blue,I will always wait for you…forever in your heart and not all Dark types are evil right…?I've proven this today…I will be waiting…waiting…under the dirt. My spirit will rise up…waiting in heaven._

**Paying their final respects, they left the cemetery…but the words engraved on the tombstone suddenly glowed light blue before everything return to its normal colour.**

_**In the Spirit Factory,where fears and horrors come through**_

_**In the Spirit Factory,where not a blader gets through.**_

_When the Spirit Factory rise again I will too…I will descend and end their nonsenses of technology._

_**In the Spirit Factory, where those losers pay their toll.**_

_**Now I 've awoken and I 'm taking back control….**_

_Someday…I will take my __**Revenge**_

**Mark:YOU'VE KILLED ME!  
>Me:*Hugs Mark*OMG…I love you in this story…I m so sorry guys if you find this story is weird or if you like Mark…<strong>

**Mark:Whatever with you…Cygnus…**

**Neptune:Group hug!*Hugs her elder cousin***

**Hope you had enjoyed it**

**Read and review**


End file.
